


Connections

by flickawhip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda and Natasha make a connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

Melinda May had always known she had a connection to Natasha Romanoff, she wouldn't say a thing about it though. She would watch Natasha and wait to see what she could do.   
Natasha had come back from seeing Hawkeye and she looked tense. After a pause Melinda had moved closer, smiling just a little when Natasha flinched and turned to look at her.   
Melinda had said nothing, simply smiled and moved to kiss her softly. They might have had a connection. They did have a connection. Natasha had not seen it coming but when Melinda kissed her, she felt it.


End file.
